


WORD PROMPT: Potato

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Series: A collection of word/lyric phan prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Word prompt, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series of drabbles based on word/lyric prompts:<br/>“'PHIL, PHIL! POTATOES!'<br/>“What?”<br/>“POTATOES!” He seemed so happy about saying it and Phil was just absolutely confused. When he didn’t reply Dan backtracked, still too excited and talking too fast, “The metaphor for the video! Sunstroke! Potatoes!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORD PROMPT: Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog as a part of the lyric/word prompt challenge. Hope you like it!

Phil heard mumbling as he walked down the hallway to his own room, coming from Dan room’s half opened door. It was a common occurrence, especially when Dan was all wrapped up in creating a script for a video. Fondly shaking his head at his friend’s antics, Phil came closer to have a little peek at what he was doing.

The scene was indeed very familiar: Dan was walking around, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath, his laptop abandoned in his bed. So he _was_ right: Dan _was_ planning a new video, then. Uncertain if he should offer his help or if he should just continue walking to his own room, Phil decided that it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Hey, Dan?”

The boy didn’t seem to notice, still talking to himself under his breath. Phil cleared his throat and tried again:

“DAN?”

“JESUS!” Dan was startled out of his own monologue, “PHIL! Are you TRYING to kill me? Can’t you knock?” His hand was on his chest as he caught his breath, clearly scared shitless by Phil’s sudden appearance.

“I tried to call your attention, but you were…. Busy?” he asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Oh, great! Now you’re going to make fun of me for talking to myself,” he mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Now, why would I do that?” he smiled, “It’s a little weird, but also endearing,” he chuckled as Dan gave him the evilest glare he could muster.

“Shut up, you ass!” Phil full-on laughed at that, tongue poking out a bit. Dan just sat down on his bed, deflating, “I’m stuck on the video script! I want a good like… Is it a metaphor? An analogy?” he got lost in thought for a second, evaluating, “I don’t know! I need _something_ … But I can’t quite _get it_!” he sounded so frustrated that Phil sat down by his side on the bed, willing to help.

“What’s the video about?”

“It’s about that time I got sunstroke… Have I told you that one before?” he asked, uncertain. Phil shook his head and Dan’s smile brightened, “OH MY GOD, Phil, it was SO BAD!”

His whole face lit up at the idea of telling Phil that story. Even though the older guy _really_ should go back to his room and continue editing his own video, he couldn’t help but be interested by Dan’s story. Ok, _maybe_ he also couldn’t resist the happiness in his best friend’s face for sharing one of his many anecdotes with him. It was always surprising to find something they haven’t told each other yet.

“… And then I PROJECTILE VOMITED ALL over the guy’s Mercedes,” his loud hyena-like laugh filled the room as he retold the story, “MORTIFYING! So I was like: no no nooo I wanna dieee, but the guy was so polite and everything, ugh! My parents were so ashamed! OH MY GOD!”

Phil laughed with him, although he did feel bad for young Dan. That must have been horrible! Especially the plane part, where he had to hold it all in as it landed. When Dan got to the end of the story he looked upset again and Phil nudged his shoulder.

“That’s a great story, Dan! It’s going to be a good video. What’s the matter?”

“I still can’t find a stupid metaphor for sunstroke, though! Ugh, this is ruining my life,”

Dan laid down in bed, defeated. Phil just stared at him, wondering why he bothered doing these convoluted scripts for his videos. He was so good with his words, he didn’t really need all that crap. Patting Dan’s knee, he decided to get up.

“I think you should grab some dinner and clear your head. Maybe we can watch some tv?”

“Nooo, I need to get this done tonight,” he whined, rubbing his eyes.

“No, Dan, it can wait a little bit more. Come on now,” he coaxed, but the boy didn’t move, stretched out in bed. He frowned, “Dan?”

“Yeah, yeah… Coming…” he slurred.

Just then Phil realized how tired he looked, seeing the darkness under his eyes with newfound clarity. Shaking his head at the boy’s stubbornness, Phil felt like a mother for a second, as he often did when he looked at the reckless boy. He had to remind himself how much older he was sometimes and why Dan seemed to have no common sense, avoiding eating and sleeping for videos. He reminded him of himself when he was that young too. Smiling fondly, he silently left the room, pretty sure that Dan had fallen asleep already.

Eating alone wasn’t ideal when you shared a flat, but it sometimes happened. He wasn’t overly bothered by it, though. It meant he could watch as many property shows as he wanted. Shrugging, Phil turned on the tv and sat down to have his dinner, soon being pulled by the vortex of pointless TV programs.

It was over two hours later when he heard Dan’s footsteps approaching the lounge, where he had mindlessly been sitting, trapped in TV land. Frowning as he heard that Dan seemed to be running towards the room, he looked up just in time to see him dash into the room, excitedly screaming:

“PHIL, PHIL! POTATOES!”

“What?”

“POTATOES!” He seemed so happy about saying it and Phil was just absolutely confused. When he didn’t reply Dan backtracked, still too excited and talking too fast, “The metaphor for the video! Sunstroke! Potatoes!”

“Oooooh,” Phil replied, chuckling, “that makes more sense!”

“Yes! It’s like your insides turning to mush because of the sun and…!” he stopped, realizing what Phil had said, “Wait! More sense than… What exactly?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, defensively. His voice went all high as he tried to explain what went through his mind, “I thought you had been abducted by some potato aliens and you were trying to tell me about it!”

“WHAT THE F–? PHIL!”

And the shared laughter filled the flat yet again. Just another insane day in the Dan and Phil household.


End file.
